Harry Potter and the order of the mages
by knightshade1
Summary: herry fifth year and he is taking to learn his new powers It will be a harry/fleur (I do not think there is enough of them)
1. waiting birthdays disapairing

Herry Potter was siting at he ant and uncle home. In was 11:50 an night and he would me fifteen in ten minutes. Now this would not be a big deal for the normal person turning fifteen, but herry potter in not your normal person. You see herry is a wizard. Well he will be after he finishes school.. The raisin harry was happy he was turning fifteen is he was still alive. You may ask what is so specal about this well he has faced the most evil wizard in hipster four times and is still alive. When he was just a baby the course bounced off him, then he stopped him from getting a stone that would help him get back to power, in second year of school he stop a memoir of him from taking from, finally in his fourth year he was in the triwizared torment. Were he fought the now full powerful wizard.  
  
Now we join harry just before his birthday.  
  
"A happy birthday to me" herry sing to him self he was just about to turn fifteen. With 20 seconds to go he was waiting for he letters form his friends and his godfather. Now with 5 seconds he could see the owls coming. And at midnight he disappeared.  
  
AN. Text chapter herry get a big suppress. 


	2. the meating

An. I am sorry about the mix up with herrys name and how short the last chapter was. And I would like to say every one that review keep it up.  
  
I almost forget I do not own herry potter that would be j.k. rowling.  
  
When herry open his eyes he was in a room that he did not know. At first he thought the dark lord had taking him, but when he look around he saw his trunk and he had his wand with hem. 'I gees if I was kidnap my Tom I would no have my wand and I would be in pain' herry thought to him self  
  
When he took a look around the room he fond out there was no window or doors witch was different in his mind. The walls were white with nothing on them. There was just a bed in the middle of the room with his trunk at the end of it.   
  
Herry was just start to think how he would get out of here when he heard someone behind him that was not there before. When he turned around there was a man about 25 or so six feet tale with dark hair and blue eves. The man just stood there looking at herry for a minute before saying "Hello there little mage." To say herry was confuse was the under statement of the year. "What did you call me? " herry asked the man. "I called you make. That is what you are after all." The man had said. "Well you will be after you go though some training" he finished. "What like hogwarts?" Herry had asked the man. Then I accord to herry that he did not know the mans name. "I am sorry sir but I do not know your name." Herry had stated to the man. "Well you are full of questions but that is understandable. First no and yes this is like your school but you will learn a lot more stuff. Now for my name Grand mage hawk, but you can call me hawk." 


	3. I just do not know what to call this cha...

AN The names of the mages are not there real names. It will be explained later in the story.   
  
  
I do not own Harry Potter. That is J. k. Rowling  
  
phoenix speech  
[mind to mind]  
  
Well Harry was talking to Hawk. Not all was going well back home at Hogwarts. People were running around panicking, and others were yelling at others to find out what was going on. The reason for all this was because when Harry was taken from his home all the alarms in the school went off.  
  
Albus Dumbledore just watched everyone for a minute, and thought 'what has Harry gotten him self into now?' Finely he got up and clapped his hands to get everyone to pay attention to him. "If you would all calm down, we will go to Harrys house, and see what has happened."  
  
Just before they could leave a phoenix came into the window, and dropped a letter off for them to read.  
  
Dear Dumbledore  
I have taken Mr. Harry Potter to train him in the ways of the mage. He will be trained a lot better if he had stayed there. I do not mean to say that your school is not capable, but we can teach the boy more.   
  
He will return when his training is over. How long that takes is completely up to him.  
  
I ask you, and his friends, not to try to write him. The reason for this is 1. It might slow down his training 2. Only a trained phoenix can get to us.  
  
I would like to thank you for your time and hope you understand.  
  
From  
Mage Hawk  
  
When Dumbledore was finished reading the letter he got a smile on his face that not even Tom Riddle could remove.  
  
_______________________BACK AT HARRY--------------------------------------------  
  
Hawk was telling Harry all the things he would be doing. He told him he would learn wandless magic, fighting with magic, and with out, sword fighting, hand to hand, dueling, and a lot more.  
  
"I can not do all that," Harry was saying. "I mean you would have to be a powerful person, and I am not. You must have the wrong person. I do not do well in school, heck I just get by in poison." Well Harry was saying all this hawk was just looking at him and laughing.   
  
When Hawk stopped laughing he looked at Harry and said "Harry you are one of the most powerful people to live. You have more power than Tom, or Dumbledore put together. I can tell by that look on your face you do not believe me, but you will when your training is done."  
  
Harry just looked at him and raised his shoulders like he did not believe him. Then he looked around the room they were in. (look in chapter one) and asked, "am I going to train in this room, because I do not see any way out?" Hawk walks over to a part of wall and waved Harry over. "First of all, this is your room you may do what ever you want with it. Second, when you need to leave this room put your hand on this wall and say were you want to go, but you can only go to places that I say you can. For example, you can not go to Hogwarts, but you can go to the training room" Harry just nodded.  
  
--------------------------------HOGWARTS----------------------------------------  
  
Finely sirus asked Dumbledore "why are you smiling so much? My godson is missing." If all the people in the office that were panicking, Sirus was the most. Dumbledore looked around and told everyone what the letter said.   
  
"We will have to send letters to his friends. I think we should not tell them where he is, but say he is in hiding." When Dumbledore was done speaking you could tell that the topic was closed.  
  
--------------------------------HARRY-------------------------------------------  
  
Harry had changed since his training stared. (Time is different were the mages live.) His hair was longer about past his shoulders. He did not wear his glasses. He was about six feet tall. He was not the skinny little boy any more, and he liked it a lot.  
  
Harry was thinking about his friends, and the women he never told how he felt. Her name was Fleur. When he first met her he did not see the real her. He thought she was stuck up, but after seeing how much she cared about her little sister. Well, he saw her true heart and started to fall in love with her.  
  
Hawk walks in, and smiled at his young student. "So kid, what is on your mind, or maybe I should say who?" Harry looked up at him with a look that could kill any normal person, but Hawk just laughed.   
  
"What do you want now old man?" When ever hawk called him kid, he would call him old man. "Well your phoenix is about to hatch. I just thought you would like to be there, but if you want-" Before Hawk could finish what he was saying Harry was on his feet and out of the room.   
  
When Harry reached where they kept the eggs, he went over to his egg, and sat down and waited. He did not have to wait for long. He heard a cracking noise and looked down and saw a little white phoenix. "I think I will call him Blaze."  
{I like my new name} said a voice. Harry looked around and then looked at the phoenix and asked {did you say that blaze?} {Yes you can speak to phoenixes when we bond with someone or if they are the Phoenix mage} Blaze stated to Harry.  
  
Hawk looked between Harry and the new phoenix with a little bit of wonder. "I hate to bother you two, but I thank Harry just got his mage name, and it is PHOENIX" Harry looked at hawk and grind. "Well I like it, but don't you think I should do some more training?"  
  
"Phoenix there is not much more I can teach you. You have mastered all there is. I do not think any one can stand with you in sword fighting, and you have mastered all that there is to be a mage." Hawk said proudly of his student. "I almost forgot there are two more things you have to do. The first is go home even though five years have past here, only a few month's have gone by where you come from. 2 you must tell that lady how you feel about her." Hawk told him. Phoenix (that will be Harry's name from now on) wonders why Hawk was making him do this. Then something Hawk said to him clicked 'only a few months' "when I got back when will it be?" He asked his teacher/friend. "I would say Oct. 31" 


	4. fellings

A/N thanks for the reviews I do read them even if do not respond to each one.   
I do not own Harry Potter. That would be J. K. Rowling  
Phoenix appeared in the headmaster's office. He look for the old wizard, but he was no were to be seen. Then herry remember that it was Halloween, and figured that Dumbledore most is the great hall. So he sat down to wait for him.  
  
Well he was waiting he heard two phoenixes talking. It was Blaze and Dumbledore's Phoenix. (I can not think of his name.) Well they weren't really talking more like seeing witch one had the better singing voice. Harry/Phoenix just laughed at this. Just then he heard a noise out side the door, and in walked the headmaster.  
  
"Why hello there, can I help you?" asked Dumbledore. Harry/Phoenix was surprised that the headmaster did not know him. He did not thank he change that much. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the pro. Clearing his through. "Why sir it hearts when someone goes to the school for four years, is a seeker for his house team, and tri wizard champ." Saying all this well smelling at the headmaster. Well he was saying all this the headmaster was more then supposed, this young man standees before him could not me Harry. He change so much over the time he was gong. Not the shy little kid any more, but a young man ready to face the world.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts when he notices the two phoenixes. Harry saw the he was looking at the white phoenix. "His Name is Blaze. He is the last of his kink." Harry said sadly. "He is a very lovely bird, but I do not know what kind he is" said Dumbledore. "He is a soul phoenix" herry reapplied.  
  
"I have some questions for you Harry." Dumbledore told him. "Please call me phoenix when we are alone. It is my mage name after all, but insted I thank that it is a good idea for everyone to know I am a mage I would like to keep it quit." Harry told the headmaster. "Very well Phoenix, now for my questions, 1 what will we tell people about your change in looks, 2 what should we say about your Sudan return, and 3 how will we explain your new wisdom in magic?" The head master asked the young mage. "Well I will answer your questions in order sir. 1 we will tell them that I had a growth squirt 2. I will not return into Christmases, I have some things and people I need to see 3. I will hold back as much as possible, but if anyone ask I will say well I was in hiding I had some training." He told the old man behind the desk. "I see, may I ask who and what you have to do that you can not come back to the school now?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Sure, but it will take a minute to tell. Lets see first I an going to see Fleur, and tell her how I fell about her, and hope it doesn't do harm to are friendship. That will take some time. If she fells the same I would like to spend some time with her. Second I will go see Victor and see were he stands in this was. By the time this all done It should be about Christmases and I will be back. Phoenix explained to the old man. "That sounds fun and interesting, and I hope it is."  
  
"Oh before you go we should talk about were you will live during the summer? The headmaster said. " Well I was thinking of living in Hogmeed. I should be near the school since it is one of the number two targets for old snake face with me being number one." Phoenix smelled after saying this. "Very well my friend, but I would like you to live with your family there is a lot of processions there. It would make you safe." The aging old man said. " I do not need the procession any more, but I would like you to keep it up for my so called family. They have never got alone with me, but the so-called dark lord might go after them to get to me. Phoenix said still smiling.  
  
"I should be going before any comes to your office looking for you and see me, and ask to many questions." Phoenix said before getting up out of his chair. "I will see you on Christmas. Before you leave two more things firs call me Albus, and second have fun." He told phoenix. "I will on both, but now I really must go." And with that he and his phoenix were gong.  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat behind a desk just thinking about the talk with the young man that he thinks of as a grandson, and smiled because he happened to know that the young lady fells the same way he does. He knows this because the young lady has sent letters to the headmaster. Asking about Harry or should we say Phoenix, and she has told him in the letters how she fells.  
  
____________________________________Harry in France___________________________  
  
When Harry arrived at France he was in front a large house. He could not tell much about it with it been dark, but he could tell it was about five story's high, and a large yard.  
  
Harry was just about to go knock on the door when he realize that it was late at knight, so he figure he would go in to town and see fleur the next day. He turned around and started to walk away when the door open and fleur was standing there looking at him with wonder.  
  
Fleur was lost in here thoughts for a minuet 'I do not know he is but he is nice looking. All though there is something about him like I know him.' "Can I help you sir?" she asked him. Harry looked at her with a razed eyebrow. "Who do not know who I am? Well let me help you. We meet last year at Hogwarts, then I pulled your sister out of the lake, and when you left you told me you wanted to improve your English, and oh I a most forget you gave me a kiss on the check." Harry told her. Well he did not really forget, but he was not going to tell her that now was he. Well not yet.  
  
"Harry is that really you? I mean you have change chance the last time I saw you." She had told harry. The young boy she had met last year dumbfounded Fleur. No he was not a boy any more. He was a verry nice looking man. She looked at him again, and was thinking that it would be nice to go out with him sometime. Then she came back to her senses and thought that he would never go out with her.  
  
Well Fleur was lost in her thoughts harry was watching her, and trying to get up the courage to talk to her again.  
  
"Fleur I came for a reason, and I really be happy if you could let me get to before I chicken out. I know we are friends, and I hope what I about to say will not do any harm to that friend ship. You see I like you more then a friend. I have since after the second task when I saw the real you with your sister, not the prim and propber, but the person with a big heart. Like I said before I hope the does not change you friend ship, but had a right to know how I felt about. Fleur I love you." Harry had said this well looking in to her eyes.  
  
To say Fleur was shock would be the under statement of the live time. She could not be leave he had change so much, but that was not the point at the mount. He just told her that he love her. The person who she had a crush on.   
  
"Harry are you sure what you said. I mean you could have any one you wanted, so why me?" Fleur asked him. She just had to be sure he really did fell the same is she did.  
  
Harry looked at her funny, and then leaned in and kissed her squire on the lips. It was Harrys first kiss, and it was everything he thought it would be. For the first time in his life he did not want to get his parents back, he did not want to see his friends; all he wanted was the kiss to last forever.  
  
Fleur was felling the same way. Many boys had tried to kiss her before, but this was heaven on earth. She two wished the kiss would never end, but with all good things it had to.  
  
They puled apart and looked in each other's eyes again and Fleur was the firs to speak. "Harry I love you to."   
  
This is were I am going to end this chapter for now. Next chapter out soon. 


End file.
